Doula comes to Stars Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: 11 year old Doula get's off the bus that day in Stars Hollow not Jess and Luke brings her to the diner.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luke is waiting on the bench. The bus pulls up and Doula steps off.

''Doula!'' he says happily

''Uncle Luke!'' she says happily and excitedly and hugs him

''Okay, so uh ready to go?'' he asks her

''Yup!'' she says

''how ya doing sweetie?'' he asks her

''fine.'' she tells him

Luke and Doula walks towards the diner.

''oh yea and how's your Mom

''she's fine too.'' she tells him

''and how's school?'' he asks her

''it's fine.'' she tells him

''and how's you brother have you heard from him?'' he asks her

''no and I don't know we...I don't talk to him that much.'' she tells him

CUT TO LUKE'S DINER

Luke and Doula walk through the door.

''Well, this is my diner.'' Luke tells her

''cool!'' Doula says

''Belonged to your Grandpa.'' Luke tells her

''that's cool!'' she says

''Yup.'' he says

Lorelai turns around on her stool.

''hey Hi!'' Lorelai says happily

''uh Doula this is my girlfriend Lorelai...Lorelai this is my nice Doula.'' Luke introduces them

''Hi!'' Lorelai says

''Hi!'' Doula says and smiles

''it's nice to meet you.'' Lorelai says

''yea you too!'' Doula says

''you know I have a daughter just like you that you should meet.'' Lorelai tells her

''incept she's 16.'' Luke tells her

''okay cool maybe later after I get settled in and unpacked.'' Doula tells her

''okay well I hope you like it here.'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks.'' Doula says

''so Doula are you hungry because I can whip up you up something quick?'' he asks her

''oh yea um maybe like a turkey or chicken burger would be good.'' she tells him

''okay well I can do that you want fries with that?'' he asks her

''yes please.'' she says

''okay kido let's go get you settled in.'' he tells her

''okay cya Lorelai!'' Doula says

''see ya later kido.'' Lorelai says and smiles

Luke takes Doula upstairs to his apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke and Doula walk through the door of his apartment.

''Well, here we are. It's pretty simple. You know, this is the room. That's my bed, that's your, uh, bed for now, but the sheets are new. There's the bathroom, there's the closet, there's the dresser, the phone, and over there is the kitchen.'' he tells her

''okay!'' she says

''okay, I'm gonna go downstairs and finish your burger.'' he tells her

''okay!'' she says

''okay.'' he says and smiles and then leaves his apartment and goes back downstairs

''hey she okay?'' she asks him

''yea.'' he says

''good.'' she says

''Hey, listen, I have a fabulous idea. What are you doing tomorrow night?'' she asks him

''Why?'' he questions her

''Why don't you and Doula come over for dinner?'' she asks him

''Dinner?'' he asks her

''Sookie will cook, Rory will be there. It'll be a little 'Hey, welcome to Stars Hollow and see, everyone here's not as crazy as you might think kind of an evening.'' she tells him

''Okay, that would be nice, thanks.'' he says

''You're welcome.'' she says

''okay,I'm gonna go Rory's probably going to be coming home from school any minute.'' she tells him

''okay see ya.'' he says

''okay,bye.'' she says and leaves the diner

Lorelai comes out of Luke's and walk down the sidewalk when Rory catches up with her.

''hey!'' Rory says

''hey hun how was your day!'' Lorelai asks her

''good!'' Rory says

''that's good!'' Lorelai says

''hey listen We are having a little gathering tomorrow night.'' Lorelai tells her

''What kind of gathering?'' Rory asks her

''Well, Luke's niece here, and I thought we could try to make her feel a little more at home.'' Lorelai tellsher

''Did you meet her?'' Rory asks her

''Sort of.'' Lorelai tells her

''What's she like?'' Rory asks her

''well,she's very nice.'' Lorelai tells her

''well,that's good!'' Rory says

''yeah.'' Lorelai says


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke walks back upstairs into his apartment.

''hey.'' he says

''hey Uncle Luke.'' she says

''So, is that all your stuff?'' he asks her

''Yup.'' she says

''Not much there.'' he says

''well actucally it is. It's all in space bag's. These thing's are amazing. Mom and I are addicted to these things. You can stuff as much as possible into them and suck all the air out of them with the vacuum so there's more space in your suitcase to fit more.'' she tells him

''oh well,that's very good invention smart.'' he says

''yea I think so too.'' she tells him

''So, listen, Lorelai - you met her today, remember? Anyhow, um, she invited us to her house tomorrow night for dinner. Her daughter Rory, who you didn't meet but you'll like 'cause she's a lot like Lorelai, but she's got a slightly tighter grasp on reality. Anyhow, she'll be there, and you know, it'd be a I don't know, it'd be a chance for you to meet more people and so I, I said yes.'' he tells her

''okay sounds great!'' Doula says continuing to unpack

''so,what are you up to the rest of the day?'' he asks her

''I don't know maybe I'll go go to bookstore and get some books and sit in the gazebo and just enjoy the town.'' she tells him

''oh okay do you need any money?'' he asks her

''nah I got some thanks.'' she says

''Okay, uh, I have to get back to the diner.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Doula says and grabs some money from her wallet and sticks it in her pocket and leaves Luke's apartment

Luke watches her and smiles then goes back to work down in the diner.

Later that night Lorelai is in the kitchen when there is a knock on the kitchen door so she open's it.

''Hey, perfect timing. Sookie's about to break her own record for the most food served outside the Roman Empire.'' she tells them

''Sounds great.'' Luke says

''Hi Doula sweetie

''Hi!'' Doula says

''So, come on in.'' Lorelai tells them

They walk inside.

''How's it going?'' she asks him

''with us?'' he asks her ''Great!'' he says

''aww that's great.'' she says and smiles

''yeah.'' he says

Doula just looks around and sees a few picture's

''is this your daughter?'' Doula asks her

''Rory yes it is,she is in her room if you would like to meet her.'' Lorelai tells her and knocks on Rory's door and opens it

''Rory, they're here.'' Lorelai tells her

''Coming.'' Rory says and sees Doula

'' Hey.''Rory says

''Hey.''she says and walks into Rory's room

''I'm to meet you.''Rory tells her

''yea you too.'' Doula says


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doula is looking at Rory's bookshelf ''Wow, you have a lot of book's.'' Doula says

''Oh, I read a lot. Do you read?'' Rory asks her

''yea, a lot I love to read.'' she tells Rory and takes a book off the shelf

''oh cool Howl.'' Doula says

''I could let you borrow that if you want. It's great.'' Rory tells her

''okay, sure I would love to borrow it thanks!'' Doula says

Rory smiles ''you're welcome kido.'' Rory says

Lorelai comes to the doorway ''Okay, we really need to get Jackson away from the lemons now, so we're moving the feast in the living room.'' she tells the girls and walks away

''Be right there.''Rory tells her

''okay, well let's go eat.. Rory tells her

''okay.'' Doula says and puts the book down

Rory walks into the kitchen ''you want a soda?'' Rory asks her

''oh sure yes please.'' Doula says

''okay.'' Rory says and takes one out and hands it to her

''thanks.'' Doula says

''you're welcome.'' Rory says

the girls walk into the livingroom.

CUT TO LIVING ROOM

A table is set up in the living room. Everyone stands around it loading up their plates.

''You know ham was originally made out of rice?'' Sookie asks them

''What?'' Jackson questions her

''Mm hmm.'' Sookie says

''hey girl's you hungry? Dig in.'' Lorelai asks and tells them

''Here.'' Lorelai says and hands Luke a plate

''I'm sorry, you must've mistaken me for you.'' he tells her

''Ooh, too much?'' she asks him playfully slapping some more mashed potatoes on his plate


End file.
